The Natsuki
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Ladies, today I have brought with me a documentary on, the Natsuki" Natsuki humour


**Author: Ara, this idea was just so cute I had to write about it. To give you an idea about what Natsuki looks like, just picture her in regular clothes except small with puppy ears and a small tail. Also, she's basically the size of a puppy. Enjoy! **

"Good evening ladies, today I am here to give you the information about..." the maroon haired girl paused waiting for the next slide to appear. "The Natsuki" a picture appeared on the screen of a cobalt haired girl with jade eyes striking a threatened pose in the picture. "We are lucky to have found a small documentary on this girl and her habitat. Roll film" all eyes in the room turned to the video playing on the screen.

_**-Film- **_

The bushes rustled fiercely before a small cobalt haired girl crawled out from the bushes on her hands and feet stretching her limbs before letting out a yawn. "The Natsuki is an amazing creature, she spends her mornings fast asleep whilst during the day she hunts"

Shaking the leaves off her clothes, the blunette walked over to the tree standing high with small yellow bottles attached to its branches. "For a morning feed, the Natsuki approaches the Mayonnaise tree for food" Natsuki tapped lightly at the tree before drawing her legs back. Springing herself off the ground, Natsuki leapt high into the air grabbing hold a bottle of Mayonnaise before landing safely onto the ground.

Natsuki bit fiercely into the bottle before chewing off a small bit of plastic leaking out a small thick white goo onto the ground. "The Natsuki is satisfied as she devours all of her food leaving nothing but an empty bottle behind" the loud belch exited a satisfied Natsuki's mouth as the blunette began to stroll through the woods.

"Now, the Natsuki is a proud and fierce creature, who is feared by all" the blunette strolled past the animals staring at her with frightened looks. "Although it is said that she shares a bitter feud with Nao" The blunette growled fiercely shooting her tail high in the air as she clenched her teeth up at the flame haired girl sitting happily in the tree licking the back of her hand. Natsuki barked fiercely at Nao who just poked her tongue out in reply.

Bracing her legs back, Natsuki sprung herself into the air towards the flamenette girl who just side stepped to the left sending the blunette soaring through thin air before landing on the ground. "Of course, Natsuki's are never alone" Nao looked to the side to find a cobalt haired girl walking towards her with an angry look upon her face. Shifting her eyes around the place, Nao found herself surrounded by three Natsukis all looking very eager for payback. "And thus the pack of Natsuki have emerged victorious" Natsuki strolled happily away with a tied and gagged up Nao being dragged behind them.

"The Natsuki is indeed feared by all the animals... except for one" Natsuki's head lifted high, her nose twitching nervously whilst she sniffed the air. "It seems she's picked up the scent of her predator" widening her eyes widely, Natsuki turned tail and ran towards the forest. Keeping her eyes focused on the terrain before her, her ears tuned into the sound of bushes rustling fiercely behind her. "The predator is closing in fast on this little Natsuki, it looks like it's all over for her"

Natsuki emerged out onto a clear green patch of grass before turning her head back finding a pair of blood gemed eyes glaring at her hungrily. Before Natsuki could sprint away the creature emerged from out of the bush with long chestnut hair mellowing to the wind that past her. The girl soared through the air before landing flatly on top of the blunette. "The Natsuki has been caught by one of the deadliest predators of all, the Shizuru"

Natsuki lied weakly on the ground as the honey brunette looked down at her before licking her lips. "When Shizuru catches a Natsuki, she thoroughly checks over the blunette's body to ensure that she doesn't belong to anyone else" Shizuru dived in head first underneath the blunette's shirt earning a protest from Natsuki. "After inspecting that the girl has no other's scent, she marks her property with her lips" flipping the blunette onto her back, Shizuru leaned down placing a firm kiss onto the blunette's lips.

"Her kiss acts like a poison as her prey soon becomes paralysed from love" the blunette tried with all her might to push away but after awhile she gave up all effort. "After claiming the Natsuki as her property, the Shizuru takes the Natsuki back to her nest" Shizuru lowered her head down biting gently onto the blunette's neck picking the young girl up. Shizuru walked off carrying the young blunette in her mouth in motherly way as she led the blunette to a small cave.

"Shizuru's are unique creatures themselves, although they tend to live high upon treetops, they make the change to caves during mating season in which right now is the current season" Shizuru led the bewildered Natsuki into the cave with a pleasing smile spreading along her lips. "From what we can speculate the Shizuru has taken the Natsuki as she intends to mate with the young blunette"

"And thus we have it, the Natsuki one of nature's most feared but loved creatures"

_**-Fin- **_

"What on earth was that?" the flamenette called out earning the maroon haired girl's attention.

"Why on earth was I being carried by Shizuru?" the young blunette called over from the distance.

"Ara, perhaps Natsuki would like to carry me... to our bed perhaps?" Shizuru looked over at her cobalt haired lover squealing in joy at the small rose blush glowing brightly.

"This is just a small film is all, it's not actually being viewed by anyone else..." Mai looked over to see Natsuki letting out a deep sigh in relief. "Except on Youtube" Mai ran straight for the door before being stormed after by an enraged Natsuki.

"MAI!"

**End **

**Author: Been reading quite a lot of fics, I apologize if the writing in this was a little dodgy, it's a little hard trying to combine a documentary into a fic but I hope you liked it. Don't forget to read and review! **


End file.
